myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiserwahl in Tektoloi
Die Kaiserwahl von Tektoloi Nachdem sich die Aufregung um den Vertragsabschluß zwischen Phillias und Allennos gelegt hat, schreitet man zur Wahl. Nach und nach kommen die Fürsten in den Ratssaal, ebenso Andreana, die ihren Vater stützt. Als Deirphos den Ratssaal betreten will, wird er von einer der Schwestern der Rhyalianda aufgehalten. „Der Adler hat leider keinen Zutritt! Es ist nur zu seinem eigenen Besten.“ Deirphos legt den Kopf ein wenig schief, sieht der Schwester mit starrem, hartem Blick tief in die Augen und reicht Shandor wortlos an Saztarás weiter. Der Priester blickt den Adler mit etwas Unbehagen an. An die Schwester gewandt sagt er: „Fürchtet Yldragos den Kaiser immer noch so sehr ?!“ Deirphos legt Saztarás beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm und sagt: „Laßt es gut sein, mein Freund. Man will mich offenbar ein wenig foppen. Wenn es darauf ankommt, weiß Shandor ohnehin, was es zu tun gilt.“ „Sicher weiß er das, doch er wird von mir keine Nahrung annehmen. Ihr wißt, daß er nur durch Euch zu füttern ist.“ Deirphos erwidert: „Keine Sorge. Er wird sich eben etwas zu fressen fangen.“ Saztarás schaudert:„Ja, aber das letzte Mal hat er diesen Jungen...“ „Er wird sich etwas fangen!“ unterbricht Deirphos den Priester mit strenger Stimme. Im Saal warten bereits zwei Schwestern der Rhyalianda. Sie stehen an den beiden Kopfenden eines langen Tisches, der sechs Stühle auf jeder Seite aufweist. Etwas überraschte Blicke erhält der mit einem Vorhang abgehängte hintere Teil des Raumes, doch noch bevor jemand etwas fragen kann, ergreift eine der Schwestern das Wort. Überraschung zeigt sich auf den Gesichtern einiger Fürsten, als sie die Sprecherin erkennen: „Willkommen, Edle von Tektoloi. Ich bin Rhyaliss, Hohe Schwester der Rhyalianda. Ich habe Weisung erhalten, diese Sitzung persönlich zu leiten, und das werde ich tun.“ Als sie das erklärt, huscht ein gefährliches Lächeln über Deirphos Gesicht. Rhyaliss ist eine Dame von etwa 30 Jahren, und von atemberaubender Schönheit. Sie hat langes, gelocktes weißes Haar, ist gebaut wie die Halbgöttin selbst und ist weder zu groß noch zu klein. Ihre Stimme allein kann Männer betören, denn sie ist von innerster Reinheit und vollkommen ohne Falsch. Aber in diesem Moment macht ihre Stimme klar, daß sie keinen Widerspruch duldet, und niemand zweifelt daran, von wem sie ‘Weisung’ erhalten haben kann. „Ich bin in der schwierigen Lage, die Bedingungen für diese Versammlung festlegen zu müssen. Nach den alten Gesetzen wäre nur der Erzherzog von Miktonos wahlberechtigt, denn er allein hat sein Amt von einem Kaiser bestätigt. Durch die besonderen Umstände habe ich mich entschieden, auch alle Nachfolger rechtmäßiger Fürsten anzuerkennen. Von der Wahl ausgeschlossen bleiben aber alle Fürsten, deren Lehen nie durch einen Kaiser eingesetzt und anerkannt wurden. Somit sind die Herren von Melvan, Burak, Ronnos, Reldinos, Travis, Teligos und Soleis ebensowenig stimmberechtigt wie Ihr, Argoselion Thasos von Ronnerian.“ Mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegnet der Graf: „Ich habe mein Lehen von Chirnes Nizneros erhalten, der gewählter Kaiser war. Das zählt Ihr nicht?“ Deirphos Sendaris kämpft schwer um seine Fassung und ein leises, ungläubiges Kichern entrinnt seinen Lippen. Mit einem Bedauern schüttelt Rhyaliss den Kopf: „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Chirnes mag gewählt worden sein, aber er war nie eingesetzt, und somit auch nicht berechtigt, das Amt des Kaisers auszuführen. Zudem war seine Wahl nicht rechtens, sondern ein Verstoß gegen die Gesetze Tektolois. Ich habe damals zugesehen und nichts getan, aber ich werde diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen.“ Ihr Blick wandert zu Yldragos und Deirphos. „Alle Fürsten sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein, daß kein Fürstentum aus Tektoloi austreten kann, solange kein Kaiser dies bestätigt. Und das keine Kaiserwahl gültig sein kann, bei der Stimmberechtigte nicht gehört wurden.“ Mit einem Nicken entgegnet Argoselion Thasos: „Ich verstehen“ und verläßt die Versammlung. Deirphos Sendaris lacht laut auf und hat sichtlich Mühe, einen Lachkrampf zu vermeiden. „Bis gleich!“ verabschiedet er sich von dem Ronnerianer. Rhyaliss’ Blick wandert durch den Raum. „Die Wahl wird wie folgt ablaufen. Zuerst wird jedem noch die Gelegenheit gegeben, das Wort zu ergreifen. Dann wird die Stille Wahl abgehalten: Da es nur zwei Kandidaten gibt, nämlich Yldragos von Miktonos und Deirphos Sendaris von Garian, nehmen diese zuerst am Tisch Platz, auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten. Die anderen Fürsten mögen sich dann zu demjenigen setzen, den sie unterstützen. So werden die Stimmverhältnisse klar, und die eigentliche Wahl kann stattfinden. Ich danke Deirphos von Garian für den Vorschlag der zwei Wahlgänge. Alle sollten sich im Klaren darüber sein, daß jeder nur eine Stimme hat; auch jene unter Euch, die mehrere der alten Lehen für sich beanspruchen.“ Deirphos Sendaris raunt dem Grafen von Lychai zu: „Kennst Du das Spiel mit den Stühlen, bei denen die Lehnen aneinandergelehnt sind? Solange ein Barde eine Melodie spielt, laufen die Spieler um diese Stühle herum und wenn sie endet, müssen sich alle setzten. Nur das es einen Stuhl zu wenig gibt.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause der Stille ergreift Dracrob Namol das Wort: „Erzherzog von Miktonos, Herzog zu Allennos, Fürst von Phillias, Graf von Lychai und Gesandter aus Garian. Heute sind Wir zusammen gekommen um aus Unserer Mitte den neuen Kaiser von Tektoloi zu wählen und Ihn in Unserer Hauptstadt zum Kaiser zu krönen. Zur Wahl haben sich gestellt, der Erzherzog von Miktonos Yldragos und der Gesandte aus Garian Deirphos Sendaris, der sich selbst als Herzog von Garian und Fürst von Mitrania bezeichnet. Leider haben wir schlechte Nachrichten für Euch Sendaris, der Titel eines Erzherzoges, Herzoges, Grafen oder Fürsten kann nur vom Kaiser vergeben werden. Da aber dies in Eurem Fall nicht zutreffend ist, seit Ihr im Sinne der Gesetze Tektolois weder Herzog von Garian noch Fürst von Mitrania, sondern nur ein Edler aus Garian. Laut den Gesetzen habt Ihr eigentlich kein Stimmrecht im Kreise der anderen Fürsten Tektolois. Nichts desto trotz ist es euch gestattet euch als Kandidat aufzustellen, denn nach Unseren Gesetzen kann selbst ein Bauer sich zur Wahl stellen ( Hüstel ). Mögen die Stimmen der Fürsten Tektolois geleitet sein von den Göttern und den Richtigen zum Kaiser bestimmen.“ Diese Rede bringt Dracrob Namol einen eisigen Blick von Rhyaliss ein, aber sie sagt nichts. Deirphos Sendaris hat seinen kleinen Lachkrampf schon wieder überwunden und schmunzelt nur ein wenig. Weitere Reden gibt es nicht, und so setzen sich die beiden Kandidaten. Deirvis D’Aleph läßt sich von seiner Tochter sofort an die Seite Yldragos geleiten und sinkt mit einem Seufzen auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Währenddessen nimmt Pamôtron Kallorg seinen Platz neben Deirphos Sendaris ein. Dracrob Namol setzt sich zur Rechten Yldragos. Als letzter nimmt ein etwas zögerlicher Zereuph Ehochred seinen Platz neben Deirvis D’Aleph ein. Vier Fürsten sitzen Zweien gegenüber. Kopfschüttelnd ergreift Deirphos das Wort: „Ich kann keinen Kaiser wählen, der Garian bisher feindlich gegenüber stand und sich bisher überhaupt nicht erklärt hat“. Pamôtron Kallorg stimmt dem zu. Ein Fürst, der noch nicht einmal seine Pläne verkündet hat, kann auch er nicht zum Kaiser wählen. Er fordert Yldragos auf, zu sprechen. Deirphos fügt hinzu:„Außerdem sind noch Stühle frei!“ „Wirklich eine hervorragende Einstimmung auf die Wahl.“ sagt Deirphos. Und an Andreana D’Aleph gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Wo habt Ihr nur diese blendenden Schauspieler her ? Man könnte diesen dort tatsächlich für Dracrob Namol halten. Auch Rhyaliss wirkt absolut echt.“ Deirphos atmet noch einmal tief durch und sagt schließlich: „Also gut! Ordonnanz! Holt Argoselion Thasos wieder in den Ratssaal. Wir wollen nun die Kaiserwahl abhalten.“ Zu Zereuph Ehochred gewandt fügt Deirphos hinzu: „Der Graf von Ronnerian wird sicher gleich wieder da sein. Wir können dann mit der Kaiserwahl und den zugehörigen Verhandlungen beginnen !“ Die Antwort auf Letzteres bekommt er dann auch sogleich. Zereuph erhebt seinen Becher, wie um mit ihm anzustoßen, und kippt den Inhalt langsam und genüßlich über dem Kopf des Herzogs von Garian aus. Zereuph sagt noch zu Deirphos: „Ich hoffe, daß meine Antwort auch für solch einen ungehobelten und tölpelhaften Burschen, wie Ihr es leider seid, deutlich genug war. Ihr solltet euch wirklich überlegen, wen Ihr beleidigt und damit zu Eurem Feinde macht.“ In einer Art von Reflexbewegung streckt Deirphos daraufhin Ehochred mit einem gewaltigen Faustschlag nieder. Mit vor Zorn schmal gewordenen Lippen sagt Deirphos: „Solltet Ihr Genugtuung fordern, stehen Wir Euch gerne zur Verfügung!“ Deirvis D'Aleph, der sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen kann, wirft der Hohen Regentin einen kurzen Blick zu und nickt dann seiner Tochter zu. Diese verzieht wie immer keine Miene. Sie spricht ruhig zu Deirphos: „Kein Blutvergießen bei der Kaiserwahl. Wenn Ihr das Schwert gegen den Fürsten von Phillias erhebt, so werden die meisten der Fürsten gegen euch stehen. Zereuph Ehochred hat Recht: Nicht nur habt Ihr die Hoheschwester der Rhyalianda und den Herzog von Titanas beleidigt – Ihr versucht auch, tektolonisches Recht zu beugen. Was für die anderen Fürsten gilt, gilt auch für euch: Euch steht es nicht zu, die Entscheidung der Hoheschwester der Rhyalianda anzuzweifeln, denn nach tektolonischem Recht wacht sie über die Wahl. Auch möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, daß Ihr selbst den Vorschlag gemacht habt, daß sich in einem zweiten Wahlgang alle Fürsten der Mehrheitsentscheidung beugen. Es kann nicht angehen und ziemt sich für einen Mann von Ehre nicht, daß für euch tektolonisches Recht und Eure eigenen Vorschläge nur gelten, wenn sie für euch von Vorteil sind. Genauso wenig ziemt es sich nicht, daß Ihr euch benehmt, als wäret Ihr bereits Kaiser Tektolois – Ihr seid nicht mehr und nicht weniger als mein Vater oder einer der anderen Fürsten, und im übrigen ist nicht einmal dem Kaiser alles erlaubt. Chirnes Nizneros war das wohl bewußt. Also setzt euch und behindert die Wahl nicht mehr.“ Als Deirphos ein paar tiefe Atemzüge getan hat, wird er wieder etwas ruhiger und streckt dem am Boden liegenden Zereuph die rechte Hand entgegen, um ihm hoch zu helfen. „Kommt, laßt von den Priesterinnen Eure gebrochene Nase behandeln, wischt das Blut ab und danach beraten wir weiter über die Zukunft Tektolois – denn deshalb sind wir ja hier, nicht wahr ?!“ Nun ergreift Rhyaliss das Wort, ohne Deirphos eines Blickes zu würdigen:„Wie befürchtet kommt es nicht sofort zu einer Wahl. Nun gut, wir haben Zeit.“ Die andere Schwester erhebt sich und zieht den Vorhang am Ende des Raumes beiseite. Dahinter stehen Feldbetten sowie einige Nachttöpfe, und etwas Nahrung. „Wenn die Wahl erst begonnen hat, dann verläßt kein Fürst den Raum, bis der Kaiser gewählt ist. Wer den Raum dennoch verläßt, der verwirkt alle Anrechte auf Rang, Besitz und Ehre, und wird als Vogelfreier in Tektoloi gejagt werden. Alles, was wir an Nahrung brauchen, werden meine Ordonnanzen bringen. Sie werden nicht mit euch sprechen, sondern nur dienen. Kein Wort von euch wird nach Außen dringen, und kein Wort von Außen zu euch, bis der Kaiser feststeht.“ Dann schweift ihr Blick über Yldragos und Pamôtron Kallorg. „Und falls die Magier eigene Pläne haben, dürfen sie es gerne versuchen!“ Pamôtron Kallorg wartet kurz, ob sonst einer der Anwesenden etwas zu sagen hat. Mit gemessenen Bewegungen schiebt er seinen Stuhl zurück und erhebt sich. Ohne seinen Platz neben Deirphos zu verlassen, beginnt er zu sprechen. „Hohe Schwester, ehrenwerte Fürsten, die erste Wahlrunde hat kein einstimmiges Ergebnis gebracht. Doch Ihr, Yldragos, habt die Mehrheit der Fürsten für Euch gewonnen. Ich gestehe unsere Niederlage, die meinige und die Deirphos Sendaris, ein. Da endlich auch die Zögerlichen unter uns gezwungen waren, ein Bekenntnis abzulegen, stehen von nun an klaren Fronten. Gestattet mir, bevor wir nun zum nächsten Wahlgang schreiten, einige Worte zum Recht dieser Wahl. Die Nachfolger rechtmäßiger Fürsten sind wahlberechtigt. Doch dies nicht durch die besonderen Umstände, sondern durch das Recht Tektolois. Wir Sterblichen erflehen den Schutz der großen und guten Mächte – aber die Gründung Tektolois war allein die Tat unserer Vorfahren, der Lords und Heerführer Lord Tektols. Diese, und niemand anderes, proklamierten das Kaiserreich im Jahre 53 n.P. und gaben ihm die Gesetze, welche in den Tafeln der Rhyalianda 70 n.P. festgehalten wurden. Der erste Kaiser verfügte: ‘Auf immer und ewig, bis zum Untergange der Welt mögen die Herrschaftsbereiche der großen Familien der Gefolgsleute von Lord Tektol die Länder behalten und von einen in das nächste Glied fortvererben.’ Und mit unseren Herrschaften ererbten wir auch das Recht zur Wahl des Kaisers. Ich kenne kein Gesetz, welches die Bestätigung der Herrscher über die alten Lehen durch den Kaiser fordert, wenn dies auch immer eine gute Tradition gewesen sein mag. Wir Fürsten des Festlandes sind also vor dem Recht nicht geringer als Yldragos.“ Pamôtron wendet sich Dracrob Namol zu und hebt spöttisch seine linke Augenbraue. „Ebenso ist Eure Annahme, Dracrob Namol, daß Eure Herzogswürde auf der Anerkennung durch Chirnes Nizneros beruht, falsch. Da die Gesetze Tektolois auch für euch gelten, kann sich ein Bauer dann zur Wahl stellen, wenn er der Erbe des Hauses Namol ist. Seid Ihr der Überzeugung, daß es sich bei dem Hause Namol um eine Bauernfamilie handelt? Wir Fürsten haben die Gesetze Tektolois gemacht. Und wir sollten nicht zögern, sie zu ändern, wenn sie nicht mehr zum Wohle Tektolois gereichen. Verzeiht mir, Hohe Schwester, wenn ich mit meiner geringen Weisheit irren sollte. Eure Entscheidung über Argoselion Thasos jedoch ist rechtens. Hier irrte ich, als ich ihn als möglichen Kandidaten in Erwägung zog.“ Er wendet sich an Yldragos. „Königliche Hoheit, Ihr sagtet, Mitrania bliebe im Falle Eurer Wahl Hauptstadt. Soll das heißen, Ihr wollt Mitrania für Miktonos in Besitz nehmen? ODER soll das heißen, daß Ihr Mitrania als freie Reichsstadt anerkennt und ihre Einnahmen vollständig der kaiserlichen Verwaltung zur Verfügung stellt? Ihr sagtet, Ihr würdet euch voll und ganz um die Probleme Tektolois kümmern. Was bedeutet das? Was sind Eurer Ansicht nach die Probleme Tektolois? Und in welcher Art werdet Ihr sie lösen? Was ist Eure Meinung zum Konflikt um Teligos? Welche Strategie verfolgt Ihr bei den Verhandlungen mit den Ikatzinti? Werdet Ihr die Grafschaft Semros dem Herzog von Titanas zuteilen, welcher sich zu Unrecht schon jetzt Herzog von Titanas und Semros nennt? Zu all diesen Fragen und vielen Anderen habt Ihr bisher nichts verlauten lassen. Man hört hier auf dem Festland auch kaum Nachrichten aus Miktonos. Ich glaube, Yldragos, Ihr seid alt. Ihr habt kein Ziel mehr und keine Initiative. Das ist der Eindruck, den man von euch hier auf dem Festland gewinnen muß. Eure Wahl kann nicht zum Vorteil Tektolois gereichen. Hier stehe ich und sage: Nein!“ Deirvis D'Aleph erhebt sich, gestützt von seiner Tochter, und beginnt zu sprechen: „Hohe Schwester Rhyaliss, ehrwürdige Mitfürsten, weise, in der Tat, ist der Entschluß Rhyaliss', die Prozedur der Kaiserwahl selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, bestünde doch sonst die Gefahr, daß sich die Fürsten erneut uneins über das Verfahren wären und daß einer der Fürsten die Anerkennung des Wahlergebnisses verweigern könnte, auch wenn dieses Wahlverfahren wohl für alle von uns Opfer erfordert.“Bevor er weiter spricht, verneigt er leicht seinen Kopf vor der Hoheschwester der Rhyalianda. An Deirphos Sendaris gewandt, fährt er fort: „Ihr wollt keinen Mann zum Kaiser wählen, der Garian feindlich gegenüberstand. Doch ich frage Euch: Welcher Kandidat außer Euch selbst käme dann überhaupt in Frage? Denn im Bürgerkrieg standen alle Fürstentümer gegeneinander, und auch wir anderen Fürsten stehen vor dem Problem, daß wir ehemalige Feinde wählen müssen, sofern wir uns nicht selbst wählen. Tektoloi ist nun einmal ein Reich. Wir gehören zusammen, auch wenn es uns nicht immer gefällt. Alleine werden wir jedoch untergehen, und selten hatten wir ein einiges, starkes Tektoloi so bitter nötig wie heute. Jedem Fürsten sollte das Wohl Tektolois deshalb genauso am Herzen liegen wie das seines eigenen Fürstentums. Haarkon ist wieder aktiv. Die Waldländer werden von Mörderbienen bedrängt und scheinen alleine hoffnungslos verloren, und Drakon hat den Krieg gegen seinen Feind unterbrochen, solange die Mörderbienen fliegen. Die Zirkelmagier sind genauso beunruhigt, da sie von den Druidinnen des Waldes – ehemals einem Bollwerk gegen Haarkon im Machairas – solange nichts mehr gehört haben. Und nach unseren neusten Informationen fliegen die Mörderbienen gen Tektoloi, als ahnten sie, daß wir uns gegenseitig lähmen. Wir brauchen also schnell einen Kaiser, der des Amts würdig ist und Tektoloi stark nach außen vertritt. Daß ein Kandidat einem anderen im Bürgerkrieg feindlich gegenüberstand, kann kein Argument sein. War denn nicht die Wahl von Chirnes nicht auch ein Kompromiß? Ich war nie ein Freund von Chirnes Nizneros, und nur zähneknirschend habe ich ihn gewählt. Doch nie habe ich die Entscheidung bereut. Chirnes war ein Beispiel dafür, wie ein Mann mit der Erfahrung wachsen kann. Seine Leistungen für die Einheit Tektolois sind unabweisbar, und als Kaiser hat er sich sowohl Tektoloi als Ganzem als auch Allennos verdient gemacht – ein Mann, der Allennos ehemals feindlich gegenüber stand.“ Dann wendet sich Deirvis D'Aleph an Pamôtron Kallorg: „Ihr kritisiert das Alter Yldragos'. Doch ich halte Euch entgegen: Wir benötigen einen Mann als Kaiser, der das Amt mit dem angemessenen Respekt und Würde trägt, einen Mann, der die Weisheit und Weitsicht besitzt, nicht nur seine eigenen Interessen und die seines Fürstentums voranzubringen sondern auch Rechte, Ehre und Würde der anderen Fürstentümer zu bewahren. Wie soll ein Mann, dem es an Lebenserfahrung mangelt, den Traditionen Tektolois, die uns zusammenhalten, den nötigen Respekt entgegenzubringen? Neigen nicht junge Männer dazu, nur ihre eigene Ehre im Blick zu haben und die anderer Männer zu vergessen? Wie soll ein junger, unerfahrener Mann das nötige Feingefühl besitzen, welche Neuerungen wünschenswert sind und welche undenkbar? Denn vieler Neuerungen bedürfen wir, aber sie dürfen eben nicht zerstörerisch sein. Yldragos hat sich Tektoloi verdient gemacht – hat er uns nicht von Naralyon dem Schwarzen befreit? Hat er nicht alle Fürsten mit respektvollem und freundlichen Ton behandelt. Von allem, was ich bisher von Deirphos Sendaris erfahren und gesehen habe, mangelt es ihm noch an diesen wichtigen Eigenschaften. Und so wie es scheint, ist die Mehrheit der Fürsten mit mir einer Meinung.“ Mit einem leichten Lächeln beendet der Herzog zu Allennos seine Rede: „Und so stehe ich hier uns sage: Stimmt für Yldragos oder nennt mir einen besseren Kandidaten!“ Deirphos, wieder beruhigt, ergreift das Wort: „Schwestern der Rhyalianda, Fürsten von Tektoloi! Unsere Reaktion nach dem ersten Wahlgang, mag vielleicht den einen oder anderen von Euch beunruhigen, doch wie sollten Wir erkennen, daß dieser Wahlgang tatsächlich ernst gemeint war. Die Fürsten des Reiches waren schließlich nicht vollständig versammelt und Wir stimmen dem Reichsverweser Pamôtron Kallorg zu, wenn er sagt, daß nicht religiöse Institutionen zu bestimmen haben, wer in Tektoloi Fürst ist und wer nicht. Dies soll keine Mißachtung der Priesterinnen der Rhyalianda sein, doch kommt diesen eine solche Entscheidung schlicht nicht zu. Mögt Ihr Unsere Handlungsweise teilweise auch nicht verstehen, so könnt Ihr doch jederzeit sicher sein, daß Unsere Sorge einzig und allein dem Wohle Tektolois gilt. Bis die Fürsten des Reiches vollständig versammelt sind, schlagen Wir daher vor, einige Punkte zu besprechen, die auch nach einer erfolgten Wahl einer Klärung bedürfen. Zunächst möchten Wir jedoch dem Erzherzog von Miktonos folgende Frage stellen, deren Klärung Wir für unerläßlich halten: Ihr wißt schon seit sehr langer Zeit, daß sich unter einem Dorf namens Menos in Eurem Fürstentum eine Stadt befindet, die von Dunkelelfen und finsteren Kobolden bewohnt wird. Warum in Erainns Namen habt Ihr in all den Jahren nichts gegen diesen Stützpunkt von Haarkon unternommen ? Sollte irgend jemand jetzt diese Frage für einen Versuch halten Zwietracht zu sähen, so können wir die entsprechenden Unterlagen aus der Herrschaftszeit von Kaiser Chirnes Nizneros durch entsprechende Boten herbeischaffen lassen.“ An Deirvis gewandt sagt Deirphos: „Es ist gut, daß Ihr anerkennt, daß Chirnes Nizneros der Kaiser von Tektoloi war. Rhyaliss mag von ehrenhaften Motiven geleitet sein, doch gibt es nach wie vor Unterschiede in der Rechtsauffassung in dieser Frage zwischen dem Festlandteil von Tektoloi und dem Erzherzogtum. Eine andere Frage hängt damit ebenfalls zusammen. Ihr wißt, daß wir einen Konflikt wegen der Burg Teligos haben, dessen Grund ebenfalls in unterschiedlichem Rechtsempfinden liegt. Wir bieten Euch hiermit an, Teligos wie es von Chirnes geplant war, von Garian für den Baupreis von 30000 GS zu kaufen. Wir wissen, daß Ihr glaubt, dem Kaiser gehöre diese Burg. Doch wer sollte dies besser wissen als Chirnes selbst? Aus seinen Aufzeichnungen geht deutlich hervor, daß er Garian als Bauherren sah. Außerdem müssen Wir Euch folgendes fragen: Wenn Chirnes Kaiser war, konnte er Titel vergeben und Argoselion Thasos ist als Graf von Ronnerian stimmberechtigt bei der Kaiserwahl. Dann solltet Ihr ebenfalls auf seiner Zulassung bei dieser Wahl bestehen. Wenn Chirnes aber kein Kaiser war, kann Teligos nicht vom Kaiser, sondern nur vom Herzog von Garian erbaut worden sein.“ Zu allen Fürsten gewandt fährt Deirphos fort: „Diese Problematik ist noch viel weitreichender, als es zunächst den Anschein haben mag. Denn wenn Chirnes nicht Kaiser von Tektoloi war, wie Rhyaliss behauptet hat, dann konnte er tatsächlich nicht seinen Waffengefährten Argoselion Thasos zum Fürsten von Ronnerian ernennen. Aber was ist Ronnerian dann, wenn nicht ein Fürstentum? In diesem Fall wäre es das, was es vor der Ernennung von Argoselion war: Ein Teil von Garian! Außerdem kann nur ein Kaiser bestimmen, welche Stadt des Reiches die Hauptstadt ist. Chirnes hat als Kaiser Mitrania zur Hauptstadt erhoben, aber wenn er kein Kaiser ist, dann ist Miktonos noch die Reichshauptstadt auch wenn ihre Größe weit hinter der von Mitrania zurücksteht. Mitrania als Fürstentum wäre damit selbständig und nur seinem Fürsten untertan. Wer ist dieser Fürst nun? Zereuph Ehochred, wegen eines Testamentes des verstorbenen mitranischen Fürsten oder Wir, als Erbe von Chirnes Nizneros, der neben Herzog von Garian auch Fürst von Mitrania war? Glücklicherweise haben Zereuph Ehochred und Wir diese Frage bereits im Vorfeld dieser Wahl geklärt und der Fürst von Phillias hat zu Unseren Gunsten auf den Thron von Mitrania verzichtet. Yldragos hat zwar angekündigt, daß Mitrania im Falle seiner Wahl Hauptstadt bleiben solle, aber Mitrania gehört ihm ja gar nicht und auch der Kaiser darf keinen Fürsten des Reiches einfach enteignen. Es ergibt sich auch ein Problem bezüglich des Status von Semros: Denn sollte Chirnes nicht wirklich Kaiser gewesen sein, dann ist Locon Tumleras auch niemals Graf von Semros gewesen, sondern lediglich Grafenverweser. Wer immer Tumleras als Grafen beerben will, hat damit ebenfalls keine Ansprüche.“ Dann wendet sich Deirphos wieder an Deirvis: „Wenn Wir sagen, daß Wir keinen Mann wählen, der Garian feindlich gegenüberstand, heißt dies, daß Wir Yldragos, so wie er sich bisher benommen hat und noch benimmt, nicht wählen können. Er ist der einzige Fürst Tektolois, der Garian auch nach dem Bürgerkrieg feindlich gegenüberstand und sogar durch das Verstecken der Insignien die Krönung von Chirnes trotz seiner Wahl verhinderte. Dabei hat er sich stets überheblich benommen und sogar eine Fortsetzung des Bürgerkrieges in Kauf genommen, die Chirnes jedoch unter keinen Umständen wollte. Außerdem sind Wir mehr als skeptisch wegen der damaligen Bestrebungen des Erzherzogs die Unabhängigkeit von Tektoloi zu erlangen. Wie will der Erzherzog dies wieder gut machen, denn er zahlte ja auch keine Abgaben in den kaiserlichen Schatz? Außerdem hat er Garian gegenüber noch kein Wort zur Zukunft des Reiches verloren. Wie steht er zu den Ikatzint und zu Onsatis? Wie will er das Reich führen? Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kommt daher eine Wahl von Yldragos nicht in Frage. Da Wir ebenfalls nicht alle Fürsten hinter Uns haben, stehen wir vor einer Pattsituation. Wir schlagen daher vor, daß wir erneut mit allen Fürsten des Reiches einschließlich Argoselion wählen und danach einen Wahlvertrag aufsetzen, der den Fürsten mit den meisten Stimmen zum Kaiser bestimmt, die ausstehenden Rechtsfragen klärt und die Sicherheitsinteressen des Unterlegenen hinreichend berücksichtigt. Ihr sagtet zu Pamôtron Kallorg, daß Ihr Uns nicht wählen könnt, weil Wir zu unerfahren seien und keine einigenden Qualitäten besäßen. Nun, bisher sind Wir als Herzog von Garian, natürlich auch dem Herzogtum verpflichtet und sahen Uns nach der Ermordung von Chirnes, dem ‘Verlust’ von Phillias und Mitrania, sowie Euren Äußerungen zu Teligos zunächst unter einem Druck, der Uns glauben machte, nicht Haarkon, sondern mindestens ein Fürst Tektolois sei für den Kampf gegen Garian verantwortlich. Ihr kennt die daraus resultierenden Diskussionen. Sollten Wir doch noch gewählt werden, sind Wir jedoch in erster Linie dem gesamten Kaiserreich verpflichtet. Um die Fürsten zu einigen, haben Wir den Vorschlag der gemeinsamen Regierungsbildung gemacht und Wir glauben, daß dies der Weg ist, den es zu gehen gilt. Unsere Ausstrahlung nach außen, die Ihr anspracht, läßt sich nur so zusammenfassen: Wir haben in Machaviik, der odenischen Hauptstadt, im letzten Mond eine Flotte bemannt mit garianischen Seefahrern gerüstet. Ein ähnliches Verhältnis haben Wir zu den anderen Waldvölkern. Sogar Ikzor, der Führer der Krötenwesen wünscht offenbar den Kontakt zu Uns, da er anderen Fürsten gegenüber mißtrauisch zu sein scheint. Die Außenpolitik ist bei Uns nun wirklich in guten Händen. Ihr spracht über die Aktivitäten von Haarkon! Uns macht dieser Umstand ebenfalls große Sorgen. Zur Zeit besteht jedoch nach Unserer Auffassung noch keine unmittelbare Gefahr, da die Waldvölker mit den Bienen anscheinend prima zurechtkommen. Die Mörderbienen fliegen im übrigen nicht nur in Richtung Tektoloi, sondern ein paar von ihnen sind Uns schon auf der Reise nach Allennos begegnet. Diese Kreaturen scheinen jedoch zunächst geschlagen und befinden sich auf der Flucht vor den Truppen der Waldvölker und vor der Magie von Jens Kris. Habt Ihr Eure Informationen von der Botschafterin Drakons? Wir haben Unsere Informationen direkt von den Königen der Waldländer! Möglicherweise wäre ein Kreuzvergleich der abgegebenen Äußerungen hilfreich, um die wirklichen Geschehnisse, die nicht in unserem direktem Sichtbereich liegen zu rekonstruieren.“ Die Wochen ziehen ins Land. Je länger die Verhandlungen andauern, desto deutlicher wird der schlechte Gesundheitszustand des Herzogs zu Allennos: Allein die langen Verhandlungen, während denen er aufrecht sitzen muß, scheinen ihm schwer zuzusetzen. Zwar ist sein Geist scharf wie eh und je und er scheint wachsam jede Bemerkung seiner Mitfürsten zu registrieren, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wird immer angestrengter und sein Mund immer verkniffener; er atmet immer schwerer und gegen Abend perlt Schweiß an seiner Stirn. Oft müssen dann schließlich die Verhandlungen unterbrochen werden – manchmal früher, manchmal später. Dann hilft ihm seine Tochter, aufzustehen und die kurze Strecke bis zu seinem Feldbett zurückzulegen, die für ihn extrem weit zu sein scheint. An manchen Tagen müssen die Verhandlungen ohne ihn weitergeführt werden, weil er zu schwach ist, um aufzustehen. Obwohl Andreana an solchen Tagen immer den Vorhang vorzieht, der die Betten vom Verhandlungstisch trennt, um die Würde ihres Vater zu wahren, können die anderen Fürsten nicht umhin, das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen und bisweilen einen Schmerzensschrei zu hören, und einmal, als Andreana versehentlich den Vorhang nicht ganz zuzieht, können die Fürsten sehen wie sich der stolze Herzog zu Allennos vor Schmerzen auf seinem Feldbett krümmt. So ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, daß die Hohe Regentin zu Allennos, die während der Verhandlungen nur spricht, wenn ihr eine direkte Frage gestellt wird, mit jedem Tag bleicher wird. Deirphos Sendaris hingegen fällt durch seine extreme Vorsicht auf. Alle Speisen, die er zu sich nimmt, werden vorher von der Schwester der Rhyalianda vorgekostet, die sie gebracht hat – ob sie das will oder nicht, ist ihm ziemlich egal. Zudem wechseln sich Pamôtron Kallorg und er mit dem Schlafen ab, so daß immer einer über den anderen wacht. Yldragos äußert sich: „Mitrania wird die kaiserliche Hauptstadt sein. Alle Einnahmen der Stadt sind Einnahmen der kaiserlichen Verwaltung. Semros wird vom Herzogtum Titanas verwaltet. Das heißt, die Erträge der Grafschaft kommen Titanas zugute. Dieser Zustand wird andauern, bis ein Nachfolger für den Grafentitel gefunden worden ist. Im Fall Teligos wird eine Anhörung stattfinden, in der die betroffenen Parteien ihre Sichtweise der Dinge darlegen können. Auf dieser Grundlage wird dann eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Das Problem von Tektoloi ist seine Gesetzgebung, das Fehlen eines gesetzlichen Rahmens der Recht und Ordnung und Frieden sichern. 30 Jahre Bürgerkrieg, Zwist und Hader zwischen den Fürsten sind Symptome dieses Fehlen einer ordentlichen Gesetzgebung. Wir werden von den Ikatzinti fordern, was unser ist, das Gebiet Onsatis oder eine Entschädigung in angemessener Höhe. Da die Kröten sich stur stellen werden, bedeutet das wohl Krieg. Die Waldvölker sind ein Puffer zwischen uns und Drakon. Wir werden sie mit Geld und/oder mit Truppen gegen Drakon unterstützen, natürlich nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Es kommt auf die Situation an, wie unsere Unterstützung aussehen wird. Was die Dunkelelfen im Finsteren Wald angeht und die Wesen in der Höhle der Kleinlinge, so habe ich vor dieses Problem mit Hilfe der Zirkelmagier zu lösen.“ Pamôtron wendet sich zuerst an Yldragos, den er eindringlich aufgefordert hatte Stellung zu seinen Absichten zu beziehen. „Yldragos, Ihr schweigt noch immer. Alles was wir wissen ist, daß Ihr euch ‘voll und ganz um die Probleme Tektolois kümmern wollt’ – was immer auch das für euch bedeuten mag. Ich vermute, Ihr habt selbst keine Vorstellung davon, denn sonst hättet ihr es uns längst mitgeteilt.“ Er wendet sich an Deirvis D’Aleph: „Hoheit, weise habt Ihr gesprochen. In der Tat brauchen wir einen Mann, der die Weisheit und Weitsicht besitzt, nicht nur seine eigenen Interessen voran zubringen. Aber der Respekt vor dem Recht der anderen Fürstentümer alleine reicht nicht aus. Deirvis D’Aleph, ich habe nicht Yldragos Alter kritisieren wollen, sondern seinen offensichtlichen Mangel an Willen, die Sache Tektolois aktiv voranzutreiben. Was wir brauchen, ist ein Kaiser, der nicht nur die anderen Fürsten respektiert, sondern der auch den Willen hat, die Zukunft Tektolois zu gestalten. Und was gibt uns Anlaß, Yldragos für einen solchen zu halten? Nun?“ Pamôtron schaut in die Runde und mustert kurz die ihm zugewandten Gesichter. „Der bessere Kandidat, nach dem ihr fragt – bin ich selbst.“ Pamôtrons Tonfall ist jetzt mürrisch, als hätte man ihn gegen seinen Willen zu einem Geständnis gezwungen. „Im Gegensatz zu Yldragos kann ich euch sagen, was ich als Kaiser tun würde. Wollt Ihr es hören? Mitrania bliebe Hauptstadt. Und zwar als freie Reichsstadt, deren gesamte Einkünfte in die Kasse Tektolois flössen. Die Verwaltung der Stadt würde Deirphos Sendaris als Vogt übernehmen – ein Ehrentitel wie er mir bisher für Garian zustand. Einsicht in die Finanzen des Reiches stünde jedem Fürsten zu. Eine Bereicherung Lychais durch den Reichsschatz wäre ausgeschlossen. Das heißt: getrennte Kassen. In Mitrania würde eine Akademie eingerichtet, an der auch Angehörige anderer Völker lernen und lehren sollten. Sie diente der Entwicklung des Wissens über die Welt und dem Austausch der Kulturen. Die Inhaber der Lehrstühle bildeten den Rat der Weisen, der den Kaiser in wichtigen Fragen unterstützte. Yldragos, Euch würde ich den Lehrstuhl für Magie, nebst Labor, sowie das Rektorat anbieten. So könnten die Erfahrungen mit der herausragenden Akademie in Miktonos genutzt werden. Die Rechte über Teligos liegen bei dem Hause D’Aleph allein, sobald die mit Chirnes vereinbarte Zahlung an Garian abgeschlossen ist. Garian hat bereits 5000 Goldstücke erhalten. Zur Absicherung werden kaiserliche Truppen nach Teligos entsandt, wenn die Familie D’Aleph dies wünscht. Die Herrschaft über Semros ginge an den Herzog von Titanas. Die Söhne des Alten Grafen von Semros, Masmidian und Fôr Sankon, verzichteten auf ihr Herrschaftsrecht. Miktonos würde als gleichberechtigtes Fürstentum wieder angegliedert. Die Fähre würde für freien Verkehr geöffnet. Desweiteren würde eine Amnestie für nicht gezahlte Steuern ausgesprochen, von der vor allem Dracrob Namol und Yldragos profitierten. Die Verhandlungen mit den Ikatzinti würden durch meinen Botschafter Pandoron Nahar geführt. Unser Ziel wäre es, die Burg Onsatis sowie die Straße dorthin zurückzugewinnen. Dazu wären alle friedlichen Mittel auszuloten. Ein Einsatz von Truppen könnte jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Für den Kontakt mit den Völkern des Machairas würde ein Botschafter ernannt. Dies ist angesichts der Nachrichten über Krieg und Mörderbienen ein wichtiges Feld. Verhandlungen über eine militärische Unterstützung der Odenen, Krimisten und Køstalen durch Tektoloi würden aufgenommen. Botschafter in dieser Sache wäre Deirphos Sendaris. Angesichts des möglichen Einsatzes von Truppen im Machairas sowie in Ikatzint würden, wenn die Mittel vorhanden sind, die Kaiserlichen Truppen vermehrt. Als Oberbefehlshaber schlüge ich Dracrob Namol vor. Das wäre mein Programm. Weitere Fragen werde ich gern und umgehend beantworten. Die Entscheidung liegt jetzt bei Euch.“ Als Pamôtron Kallorg sich selbst als dritten Kandidaten vorgeschlagen hat, macht er einen etwas mürrischen Eindruck: ein Reichsverweser, der nicht nach Macht, Ehre und Reichtum giert, sondern sich aus tiefster Sorge in den Dienst des Reiches stellen will, wenn nur auf diese Weise eine Einigung herbeizuführen ist. Doch während die Fürsten seinem Regierungsprogramm lauschen, geht eine Wandlung vor sich. Mit seinen eindringlichen Worten scheint er zu wachsen und den Raum mit seiner Anwesenheit zu füllen. Seine aufrechte Gestalt strahlt die Würde eines erfahrenen Weisen aus. „Ehrwürdige Fürsten, Ihr habt gehört, wie ich mir die Zukunft Tektolois vorstelle. Auch Yldragos hat sich endlich zu seinen Vorstellungen geäußert. Seine Sätze greifen jedoch leider nur die Punkte auf, nach denen er nun schon wiederholt befragt wurde. Ich selbst habe nicht nur ein Lippenbekenntnis ablegen wollen, das mir Eure Gunst verschaffen soll. Sondern ich habe die Dinge aufgebracht, die mich schon seit langem umtreiben.“ Er wendet sich Yldragos zu und lächelt: „Yldragos, Ihr möchtet Mitrania zur kaiserlichen Hauptstadt machen. Das ehrt Euch. Zeigt es doch, daß Ihr nicht zu hochmütig seid, die Nachfolge Chirnes Nizneros anzutreten, der in Mitrania den Palast errichten ließ.“ Yldragos' Gesicht erstarrt, Pamôtron verstummt. Eine Spannung liegt zwischen den Beiden in der Luft. Yldragos blickt zu Rhyaliss, die sichtbar erschrocken auf Pamôtron schaut, die Hände in den Tisch verkrallt. Ohne eine Regung der Stimme spricht Yldragos: „Hohe Schwester, habt Ihr etwas gespürt?“. Rhyaliss nickt stumm. Langsam weicht Zorn dem Schrecken, während Yldragos sich wieder an Pamôtron wendet, und mit einer irritierten Stimme fragt: „Was sollte diese sinnlose Tat?“ Dann bricht Rhyaliss ihr Schweigen: „Was soll das, Fürst von Lychai? Habt Ihr keinen Glauben in meine Ankündigung?“ Pamôtron schluckt, antwortet aber nicht. Statt dessen mustert er Yldragos abschätzend und grummelt etwas in seinen Bart. Der Erzherzog runzelt nur die Stirn, während er mit der Hand eine aufmüpfige Fliege verscheucht. Gleichzeitig erhebt sich Rhyaliss. Ihr Stuhl fällt mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten über und durchbricht die Stille. Ihre Stimme erhebt sich: „Rhyalianda, Dein Frieden wurde gebrochen. Hilf mir, den Frevler zu bestrafen!“ Schlagartig wird Pamôtron bleich. Seine Haare wachsen und verlieren Farbe, seine Fingernägel werden länger, die Wangen fallen ein. In Sekundenschnelle vermehren sich die Altersflecken auf seinen Händen. Das Gesicht der beiden Allennosen ist ausdruckslos, aber daran, daß Deirvis’ Hände sich in seiner Stuhllehne verkrampfen, und an Andreana’s starren Blick erkennt man, daß ihnen die Ereignisse, die sie nicht begreifen, extreme Furcht einflößen. Langsam wendet sich Pamôtron von Yldragos ab. Seine Bewegungen sind zähflüssig, als wären seine Glieder mit Blei beschwert. Er schaut zu Rhyaliss auf und streicht sich eine lange, weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Mit brüchiger Stimme spricht er zu ihr: „Ah, Rhyaliss, Ihr seid wahrlich zu schnell mit Euren Strafen.“ Langsam gewinnt sein bleiches Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe. „Glaubt Ihr, ich bin dazu fähig, mich gegen Euch zu wenden?“ Er zögert. Das Summen einer lästigen Fliege ist das einzige Geräusch im Saal. „Nein! Ich bitte Euch, laßt mich gehen. Eure Strafe allein könnte ich ertragen. Aber die Verachtung, die dadurch jetzt jeder der Fürsten hier für mich verspüren muß, ist unerträglich.“ Er ringt mühsam um Fassung und verreibt verstohlen eine helle Träne in die neu gewonnenen Lächelfalten. „Die Ehre habt Ihr mir genommen. Meinen Rang als Graf gebe ich hier und jetzt vor den Augen der Fürsten zurück. Und meinen Besitz übergebe ich dem Herzog von Garian, dessen Vorgänger es den meinigen als Lehen gaben. Nur eines fordere ich: Entlaßt mich aus diesem Saal, in dem mich die ungerechte Schmach traf.“ Rhyaliss mustert die anwesenden Fürsten. Deirphos wirkt zuerst unwillkürlich erschrocken, aber nachdem er seine Fassung wiedergefunden hat, sehr gelangweilt und desinteressiert. Er geht zum Fenster, zieht einen der Vorhänge auf und beginnt sich auf der Fensterbank sitzend mit einem Messer die Fingernägel zu säubern. Hin und wieder wirft er Dracrob einen fragenden Blick zu... Zereuph Ehochred erhebt sich um zu den versammelten Fürsten zu sprechen. Sichtlich enttäuscht wendet er sich zuerst dem Grafen von Lychai zu: „Mein lieber Pamôtron Kallorg, laßt mich Euch zuerst in unser aller Namen, für Eure rührseligen Worte danken. Aber nichtsdestotrotz scheint es so, als ob Ihr in den letzten Minuten die Angewohnheit habt, vorschnell zu handeln. Ihr habt recht, wenn Ihr sagt, Ihr hättet jedes Recht auf Euer Lehen verloren. Aber da Ihr ein stimmberechtigter Fürst von Tektoloi wart, genauso wie es der Graf von Semros war, habt nicht Ihr darüber zu bestimmen, was mit Eurem Lehen zu geschehen hat. Auch wir haben dieses Recht nicht, das kann nur der noch zu wählende Kaiser entscheiden. Da Ihr, der uns allen vorgegaukelt hatte, er wäre ein Priester des Erainn, es gewagt habt, die Kaiserwahl mit Euren magischen Fähigkeiten zu manipulieren und damit die jahrhundertealten Traditionen und Gesetze unseres Reiches beschmutzt habt, seit Ihr meiner Meinung mit der ungerechten Schmach, wie Ihr es zu nennen wagt, mehr als nur glimpflich davon gekommen. Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Mich würde es aber doch noch interessieren, was Ihr eigentlich vorgehabt habt, und ob dies allein aus Eurem Hirn entsprungen ist oder nicht.“ (Dabei wirft er einen unverhohlenen Blick zu Deirphos Sendaris) „Deshalb möchte ich Euch, verehrte Rhyaliss, darum bitten, diesen Mann zu befragen, wenn es in Euren und Eurer Göttin Macht steht. Wir sollten uns alle ganz sicher sein, daß sich nicht noch solch ein Verräter in den Reihen des Reiches befindet. Des weiteren bin ich strikt dagegen, das er diesen Raum vor uns verläßt. Sei es auch nur darum, keine falschen Gerüchte aufkeimen zu lassen. Die Spannungen unter den dort draußen versammelten Rittern dürften sowieso schon groß genug sein, meint Ihr nicht auch? Zumal es nur dem Kaiser zustehen dürfte, über Pamôtron Kallorg Recht zu sprechen.“ Zu dem Herzog von Garian gewandt spricht Zereuph weiter: „Ich kann und will mittlerweile Eure Weigerung nicht mehr akzeptieren, euch Eurem eigenem Vorschlag der zwei Wahlgänge zu unterwerfen. Gelten in Garian etwa nur die Gesetze von Tektoloi, die Ihr für Euer Herzogtum am gefälligsten haltet ? Ihr wollt niemand zum Kaiser wählen, der im Bürgerkrieg gegen Garian war. Diese Auffassung der Geschichte erschreckt mich wirklich, werter Herzog. Im Bürgerkrieg standen sich alle Fürstentümer irgendwann einmal feindlich gegenüber. Und war es nicht sogar Eurer Vorgänger und der spätere Kaiser, der alle Fürstentümer, bis auf Euren Lakaien Lychai natürlich, gegen sich hatte? Der die Unverschämtheit hatte, sämtliche überlebenden Fürsten dazu zu zwingen, für ihn als Kaiser zu stimmen und damit die Tradition der Kaiserwahl noch weit schlimmer beschmutzt hat, als es Pamôtron Kallorg getan hat? Ihr wundert euch darüber, das der Erzherzog Chirnes die Krönungsinsignien nicht ausgehändigt hatte. Niemand von uns hätte an der Stelle des Erzherzogs anders gehandelt, auch Chirnes nicht. Da Ihr ja so viele Informationen aus Miktonos zu haben scheint, würde es mich außerordentlich freuen, wenn Ihr endlich die Güte hättet, sie uns vorzulegen oder endlich still zu sein. Andererseits sind Eure Informationen doch sehr lückenhaft, der Erzherzog empfing Chirnes deshalb nicht, weil er mit einer magischen Seuche in seinem Land zu kämpfen hatte, dessen Herkunft wahrscheinlich im Finsteren Wald zu suchen ist. Zum Schluß würde mich nur noch interessieren, wie es sein kann, daß in Eurer Schriftkanzlei ein Ring getragen wird, der verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit den Krönungsinsignien aufweist. Vergeßt eines nie, unterschätzt Eure Gegenüber nicht zu sehr, sondern traut ihnen lieber zuviel zu als zuwenig.“ Deirphos antwortet kalt lächelnd auf Zereuphs letzten Satz: „Dann war es wohl – wie Wir schon vermuteten – Euer Werk, den garianischen Schriftkanzler Tumleris Dimchas zu entführen, und das trotz der Friedensappelle des Erainnpriesters von Mitrania und trotz eines rechtsgültigen Friedensvertrages. Wahrscheinlich wolltet Ihr Informationen aus ihm herauszupressen. Habt Ihr ihn auch gefoltert?“ Deirphos greift in eine Tasche und holt ein Dokument heraus, das er Rhyaliss kurz zur Einsicht überreicht und dann wieder an sich nimmt. Dann spricht er ihr: „Verehrte Rhyalianda, Wir können Ehochred nur zustimmen. Befragt Uns ruhig danach, ob Wir Pamôtron Kallorg dazu bewogen haben, Magie in diesem Raum auszuüben. Wir haben nichts zu verbergen. Doch Wir möchten Euch bitten, diese Befragung selbst durchzuführen und sie nicht Eurer Priesterin zu überlassen, denn diese ist wegen des Todes ihres Bruders durch die Hand von Chirnes Nizneros bei der Schlacht um Ronnerian in ihrer Objektivität beeinträchtigt. Aber Wir möchten Euch auch bitten, Zereuph Ehochred zu befragen, ob er sich an die bestehenden Verträge gehalten hat und im Falle, daß er es nicht tat, ihn als unehrenhaften Vasallen der Finsternis, der seit er wieder in Phillias regiert, nur Unfrieden und Mord über Mitrania gebracht hat, aus der Reihe der Fürsten auszuschließen und sein Lehen dem Kaiser von Tektoloi zu unterstellen.“ Andreana D'Aleph löst sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, verneigt sich ehrerbietig vor Rhyaliss, und als die Hohe Regentin zu sprechen beginnt, ist ihre Stimme ebenmäßig und so ruhig, als sei nichts geschehen: „Erhabene Rhyaliss! Nicht nur Pamôtron Kallorg hat Euch herausgefordert, auch der Herzog von Garian hat Euch mißachtet und in jeder erdenklichen Hinsicht beleidigt. Erlaubt mir, Eure Ehre zu verteidigen. Und damit nicht wieder behauptet wird, Allennosen würden Garianer ermorden, bitte ich Euch, uns dieses Duell vor der versammelten Ritterschaft Tektolois ausfechten zu lassen. Ich schwöre bei den Göttern und bei meiner Ehre als tektolonischer Ritter, daß ich nach dem Duell unverzüglich in diesen Saal zurückkehren werde, sollte ich dazu noch in der Lage sein.“ Mit einem Blick auf Deirphos Sendaris fügt sie dem noch bissig hinzu: „Der Herzog von Garian sollte allerdings bei etwas anderem schwören, denn die Götter achtet er nicht, und Ehre hat er keine.“ Deirphos antwortet: „Wolltet Ihr nicht Blutvergießen bei der Kaiserwahl vermeiden? Ist das die Art und Weise wie Ihr Ehre versteht – wenn die Ratlosigkeit Euch übermannt zum Schwert zu greifen ?“ Dann lacht Deirphos hämisch auf und sagt zu Rhyaliss: „Verschont das Reich vor einem solchen Duell, denn es würde, gleichgültig wie es ausgeht, unweigerlich der Auftakt zu einem erneutem Bürgerkrieg sein. Wenn Wir Allennos nicht bis zur Brautschau in Garian lebend verlassen haben, werden einen Mond später die garianischen Belagerungsgeräte die Festungsmauern von Allennos ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zerstören. So lauten jedenfalls die Befehle, die Wir dem garianischem Heer vor Unserer Abreise erteilten. Dies haben Wir der hohen Regentin bereits vor Unserer Ankunft mitgeteilt.“ Dann sagt Deirphos noch zu Andreana, mit tiefster Verachtung im Blick:„Ihr liegt sicher richtig liegt, daß Ihr ein solches Duell gewinnen würdet, da es mir als Mann und Ritter Tektolois nicht gestattet ist, die Gedärme einer Frau auf einem Hofplatz zu verstreuen.“ Mit sichtbarer Abscheu betrachtet er dann noch einmal die Männerkleidung, in die sich Andreana gehüllt hat. Dann sagt er noch, Richtung Himmel gewandt: „Ob Wir die Götter ehren, kann kein Sterblicher, wie anmaßend er oder sie auch immer sein mag, beurteilen. Dieses Urteil gebührt den Göttern allein.“ Dracrob Namol wendet sich an den Fürst von Phillias: „Seid Ihr jetzt fertig, oder habt Ihr noch mehr zu Eurer eigen Unfähigkeit zu sagen? Wenn Ihr tatsächlich glaubtet, der Graf von Lychai sei ein besserer Mensch als der Rest von uns, so wundert mich, wie euch irgend jemand zum Fürst machen konnte. Also schön, also schön. Schade für euch, Graf von Lychai, das, was immer da Ihr tatet, war wohl eine dumme Sache in den Augen unserer werten Schwester Rhyaliss. Die Bestrafung ist bestimmt dem Vergehen angemessen. Wie mir scheint hat es wenig Sinn noch weiter über Geheimbotschaften miteinander zu konferieren. Also reden wir mal ganz offen. Ihr, Herzog von Garian, habt mir ein gutes und, wie mir scheint faires, Angebot unterbreitet. Eventuell bedarf es in einzelnen Punkten noch kleinen Nachbesserungen. Interessant ist lediglich, daß der Ex-Graf von Lychai mir ein sogar noch besseres Angebot unterbreitet hat, obwohl Wir gar keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatten. Tut mir wirklich leid, Herzog von Miktonos, aber was die Diplomatie angeht, seid Ihr wohl kein besonderes Genie, aber dafür habt Ihr ja Eure Magie.“ Dracrob Namol wendet sich an die junge Tochter des Herzogs von Allennos. „Aber meine Dame, bisher habt Ihr doch Eure Worte wohl gewählt, wenngleich auch Eure Taten mich manch einmal verwundern ließen. Doch bisher war ich stets beeindruckt von Eurer Kraft, dies alles so stark durchzustehen. Macht also bitte jetzt nicht den Fehler, einen Herzog während eines Königs-, oder hier wohl eines Kaiserfriedens, zum Duell zu fordern. Denn die Bestrafung durch unsere Schwester Rhyaliss müßte ähnlich der des Grafen von Lychai ausfallen, wenn sie gerecht sein wollte. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß die Schwester sich nicht selbst verteidigen kann. Also, Schönste unter der Fürsten Töchter, laßt diese euch nicht zukommenden Albernheiten und wendet euch wieder der anstehenden Wahl zu.“ Der Herzog verneigt sich vor ihr, als verneige er sich vor der Anmut in Person, dann wendet er sich erneut an den Herzog von Garian: „Sicher seid Ihr noch ein junger Herzog, und Euer Ungestüm und Mut hat euch oft beflügelt, mehr zu tun, also nötig war. Doch in dieser Sache bitte ich Euch um Nachsicht, wenngleich die Tochter des Herzogs von Allennos eine Ritterin von Tektoloi ist. Es kann ja wohl nicht angehen, daß Ihr dafür Euer Schwert zöget. Wenn wir also jetzt zur Wahl schreiten könnten! Denn, wie wir wohl alle wissen, ist dies das Jahr, in dem der Zenit günstig steht für die Kaiserkrönung. Die Fronten dürften klar sein. Phillias und Allennos wollten ja anstelle von Yldragos lieber den Grafen von Lychai wählen, doch dieser hat sich selbst betrogen. Also bleiben noch der Erzherzog von Miktonos und der Herzog von Garian. Da sich aber für Garian keine Mehrheit mehr finden läßt, wählen WIR wohl alle den Herzog von Miktonos zum neuen Kaiser. Doch bevor wir dies tun, sollte uns der Erzherzog in folgenden Punkten entgegen kommen: * Der Herzog von Garian wird Oberbefehlshaber der kaiserlichen Truppen im Machairas, außerdem erhält er diplomatische Vollmachten eines kaiserlichen Abgesandten. * Die Tochter des Herzogs von Allennos wird Oberbefehlshaber der kaiserlichen Truppen im Ophis, außerdem erhält sie diplomatische Vollmachten eines kaiserlichen Abgesandten. * Der Fürst von Ronnerian wird als solcher bestätigt. * Der Kaiser von Tektoloi bekämpft mit den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln und den Ressourcen von Miktonos die Gefahr in Miktonos. * Der Herzog von Titanas wird Beauftragter für den Handel des Reiches und der Lehen. * Die kaiserlichen Truppen im Machairas und Ophis rekrutieren sich aus den Heeren der Garianer oder Allennosen, da die Vergangenheit ja gezeigt hat, daß gemischte Heere nur Schwierigkeiten verursacht haben. * Falls die beiden Oberbefehlshaber neue Ländereien erobern, obliegt es dem Kaiser, diese als neue Lehen zu vergeben oder den Oberbefehlshabern zuzuschlagen. * Die kaiserlichen Truppen werden auf eine Garde von 5.000 Mann reduziert oder aufgestockt. * Die überschüssigen Finanzen werden genutzt, um die Ausbildung dieser Truppen zu maximieren. * Den Fürst von Phillias wird eine Wunsch gewährt, soweit er nicht den Rahmen sprengt. * Mitrania bleibt Hauptstadt des Reiches und die kaiserlichen Truppen werden dort stationiert Kategorie:Tektoloi Kategorie:Tektoloi